Just what the Doctor Ordered
by tsavoy.2010
Summary: Miley is excited about her, Lilly and Olivers shopping trip until she finds out that Lilly might like Jackson. What will Miley do and will she end up falling for Oliver?


**I hope you guys like it!!!! **

**

* * *

****Chapter 1 **

As Miley waited for Oliver and Lilly to show up for their shopping day she went into Jackson's room to make sure he was ready to take them.

"Jackson, almost ready Lilly and Oliver are going to be here soon!"

"Ya I'm coming I am definitely not looking forward to this day but I might as well get it over with. Why am I always the one to take you and your friends everywhere?"

"Dad had to go to the business thing today so that's why! O and because you're my big brother and it's your job"

"Anyone home?" Lilly shouted from downstairs.

"Ya were coming!" I shouted back at her. Jackson and I headed downstairs but not before I stuck my tongue out at him and rubbed his day in his face one more time.

"Hey!! Lilly wears Oliver?"

"Here he his, did ya miss me ladies?" Oliver said as he slid took his sunglasses off.

"What is with the smooth guy act?" Lilly asked.

"I wanted to pick up some ladies today while you guys were shopping so I figured I'd spice it up a bit. You like?" He turned around letting us see his clothes. He was wearing dark washed out jeans a white t-shirt with a red jacket. He had his sunglasses back on now and was looking at his hair is the toaster.

"Ok let's go before your ego gets any bigger ladies man" I said to him as I drug him away from the toaster.

"Ya you're starting to act like Jackson" Lilly said as she playfully pushed Jackson.

"That just makes him a lot more awesome! Doesn't it Lilly", Jackson cooed at her.

"Oh please! That just makes him a loser" Lilly said as she winked at him. Wait Lilly winked at Jackson, she only winks at guys she likes. That would have to mean that Lilly likes Jackson! No I thought to myself that would never happen you're just over reacting. Miley turned around and saw them arguing about Jackson's "cool status"

"Hey pay attention to the road will ya! Miley said frustrated.

"What's wrong with you? Oliver asked curiously. He looked at her and his hair caught the perfect light. He is just what the doctor ordered, Miley thought to herself.

"She leaned closer to him and whispered I think Lilly likes Jackson and Vise Versa. They have been flirting with each other the whole car ride." Miley said with aggravation in her voice.

"Why is that such a bad thing? If they like each other why is them getting together a horrific idea?" Jackson said rolling his eyes. "Lilly has liked Jackson for awhile now I think she is just waiting for your permission."

"What, did she tell you this?"

"No, I just know these things. She always finds some way to include Jackson in our plans and she always wants to sit up front with him."

"Maybe your right, when we get to the mall I'm going to tell her that it's ok with me if she goes for Jackson."

"That's good" Oliver said as he put his arm around Miley. "She'll be very happy, but then you have to give them some alone time!"

"Oh that won't be a problem I'll just hang out with you" Miley said snuggling closer to him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they got to the mall Mily drug Lilly into Victoria Secret the one place she knew Jackson wouldn't follow. "I need to talk to you"

"About what?" Lilly asked

"I give you permission" Miley said a slight mischievous look in her eye.

"Give me permission for what? To go look at that tank top cuz girl that is cute!"

"No! To date my brother"

Lilly looked at Miley with her mouth hanging wide open and her eyes wide. "You know I like Jackson!" Lilly said shock still all over her face.

"Well I mean how could I not figure it out you guys have been flirting all day!"

"Thanks Miley you're the greatest friend ever!!!" Lilly said as she gave Miley a hug. "I'm going to go find him right now!" Lilly skipped out of the store to find Jackson. Miley looked around and realized that she was in the thong department all by herself. She walked out of the store to find Oliver talking to some girls.

"O come on you know you want a one way ticket on the Ollie Trollie….Oliver said as the snobby girls kept walking and flipped their hair.

Miley put her arm around Oliver "How is the girl search going ladies man?" she asked him playfully.

"Well not good for me but check it out" Miley looked in the direction Oliver was pointing. Jackson and Lilly were in a clothes store and he was behind her with his arms around her. Lilly was trying to get out of his reach even though she loved his arms around her.

"They're sweet aren't they?" Miley said as her and Jackson sat down on a bench.

"Yea they are. Hey Miley….Do you miss Jake??

"Not really I mean he was a great guy but just not for me. Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious. Are you interested in any one else??"

"Oliver you know that I like you, I've been sending you hints all day!" Miley said letting a grin slid on her face.

"Really? O well umm….." Miley didn't let him finish his sentence she met her lips to his. As they kissed they both felt the connection and passion that they had for each other

"Hey Oliver, Can I have that one way ticket on the Ollie Trollie?"

"I couldn't think of anyone better to give it to" Oliver said as him and Miley snuggled on the bench. They watched Lilly and Jackson and knew that today was the just what the doctor ordered!

* * *

**It was my first Hannah Montanna Fanfic! Did you like it?? Well please Review so i know what you think or i won't continue!! lol**

**-Tori**


End file.
